The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begoniaxc3x97hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Peggyxe2x80x99.
The new Begonia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany, January, 1999, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begoniaxc3x97hiemalis xe2x80x98Carnevalxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/641,719. The new Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower coloration and position of the flowers above the foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by leaf and terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Peggyxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Peggyxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Peggyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Begonia:
1. Compact and freely branching plant habit.
2. Double dark pink and light yellow bi-colored flowers that are held above the foliage.
3. Excellent postproduction longevity.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Glandorf, Germany, plants of the new Begonia differ from plants of the parent cultivar Carneval primarily in flower color. Plants of the new Begonia have dark pink and light yellow bi-colored petals whereas plants of the cultivar Carneval have red and yellow bi-colored petals. In addition, flowers of plants of the new Begonia are positioned above the foliage whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Carneval are positioned at the foliage level.